jagaaaaaanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikazuchi Takemitsu
Mikazuchi Takemitsu is the Chief of the 'Special Kajin Analysis Team' and supervisor of Shintaro Jagasaki who, one day, became infected with a frenzied tadpole and became a Fractured Human Warrior. Appearance Takemitsu is a man of above-average height with a spiky undercut hairstyle. He is usually seen wearing black trousers and a button-up vest with a tie and a white button-up shirt. He can also usually be seen chewing on a piece of pencil lead like you would on a toothpick. Personality Takemitsu is an intelligent but a very cold and distant man, seeing the potential of using Jagasaki as an ally. He, however, uses his dead girlfriend's (Yuriko Ishizaka's) head as blackmail against him, forcing him to join S.K.A.T. This intelligence is exemplified when he uses his ability to play dead, after being shot in the head, and observe Kudarantula and find out the secret behind how he uses his webbing. After pinning down and hearing Kudarantula's pleas to not kill him, Takemitsu shows anger at this, as this same person had just moments before shot him, thinking he'd killed him, is now begging to not be killed. In response to this, Takemitsu calls his life "second-rate" and beheads him with a carbon sword. After this fight, it is also found out that Takemitsu doesn't consider half-fractured humans as human, despite them still being sane. Powers and Abilities Police Training Takemitsu has received both physical and mental training in order to handle stressful situations. Being a Police officer, Takemitsu is proficient with a gun and hand to hand combat. Hardening Carbon Due to the frenzied tadpole infecting him, Takemitsu is able to produce a layer of carbon under his skin and even produce objects made out of carbon, like a sword. This carbon is ten times harder than diamond, making it so hard that no attack can pierce it. The downside to this powerful ability, however, is that Takemitsu must constantly eat carbon, in the form of the graphite from pencil lead. Transformations First/Human Form Takemitsu's first form is his regular human form. This allows him to look like a completely normal police officer. Second Form Takemitsu's second form is where the actual transformations start. In this form he is able to parts under his skin into carbon, protecting against almost any attack. Takemitsu is able to use this to his advantage by taking what would usually be a lethal blow only to play dead and take his enemy by surprise. Even during combat, Takemitsu can simply tank all of the damage he takes, as the carbon he is made out of is ten times harder than that of a diamond. In this form, he can even produce carbon objects, such as swords or kunai, which are just as indestructible as he is and is as sharp as he can make them, being able to behead someone in one slash in some cases. It is shown however that his carbon can't cut through everything, as when Shintarou Jagasaki blocks Takemitsu's carbon sword with Jagan in its pistol form, a large spark is made, but no obvious dent is made on Jagan. Category:Characters Category:Fractured Human Category:S.K.A.T.